Bran Baratheon
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Bran and Joffrey wedding day.


In this story Bran is 13 in the beginning and Joffrey will be already 17. In the time of the wedding, Bran is 16 and Joffrey will be 21. Also Rickon is 9 and Tommen is 13 making a 4 year age difference.

* * *

Title: Bran Baratheon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, Tommen/Rickon, Cateyln/Ned, Robert/Cersei, and hinted Stannis/Robert

Characters: Bran Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Ned Stark, Cateyln Tully Stark, Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Rickon Stark, Tommen Baratheon, Mycerlla Baratheon, and Stannis Baratheon.

Summary: Bran and Joffrey wedding day.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Today was the day.

The day he has been ignoring existence since the King first visit to Winterfell. The day that will completely shatter the mending bond of Bran and his eldest sister. The day that will rob him of the rest of his happiness.

The day that will ripe him from his family.

He wanted to scream to everyone that he never wanted to marry Joffrey. He hated the Joffrey and everything related to him. He never wanted to become his queen or anything else for the matter.

All Bran wanted was to be in Winterfell watching his family grow and find someone to love normally but not anymore.

* * *

Joffrey wanted Bran and him to be married immediately following the royal family return to the south. Bran quickly moved to his future husband trying to convince him of delaying the wedding. Joffrey refused he couldn't want to have the sweet Stark in his possession.

Somehow his father talked the King into moving the wedding of the fall of his ten and three year to his ten and six. He made it known that Bran needed ladylike lessons if he was going to be a future queen.

* * *

Bran never thought he would dread his own approaching wedding day, maybe he was foolish enough to let Sansa whispers of happiness fill his ears. Maybe he should have listened more to Arya cruel words about the pain, fear and terror that joins a marriage like a dutifully husband.

Bran watched as the men of his father court celebrated and his bannermen drank. Robb and Jon didn't join in as they simply watched eating quietly. Bran, if he was the groom he would usually be hanging doing the same but Bran was not the groom.

King Robbert found it better to keep it as a groom and bride as tradition. Joffrey, was the heir to the seven kingdoms, the next man to seat in the Iron Throne which made sense of him being the groom.

Bran was to be the bride.

Regardless of his gender, Bran was given the title of bride. As the bride, would not drink or gloat or act in such a inappropriate manner before his wedding. Instead he was to sit in his room with his mother, sisters and newly appointed bedchamber maids gift from Joffrey before his wedding.

* * *

"What is this?" Bran demanded as he saw the dress laI'd across his bed.

His bedchamber maids glanced at each other, "I asked you a question!" Bran snapped forcing them to jump. One bedchamber maid stepped foward bowing slightly, "It's your wedding dress, my lord."

"Who sent this?"

"Prince Joffrey. He said he would like for you to wear it." or else went without being spoken.

Bran nodded, "I have no use for you anymore."

"But-"

"Leave me." Bran snapped. The maids immediately moved to rush out the room as Bran fell to his knees.

It felt unreal to him now. Memories came rushing back. Bran remembered the shock, and disbelief on his mother's face when he announced at dinner that Joffrey asked for his hand and he intended to marry him. Father didn't speak as King Robert cheered congratulations they're future marriage but his eyes showed his disappointment and fear.

Sansa stormed out in disgust and anger for her baby brother stealing her prince. She felt as she deserved Prince Joffrey because of all the foolish stories. Arya couldn't believe it, she demanded a explanation but no one listened to her.

Robb tried to talk him out of it but Jon silence his words on his lips and pulled them out. Rickon celebrated because he remember cake and other delicious sweets were involved.

Bran could only cry.

* * *

Country Style 2017 Beach Wedding Dress Sheath Column Full Lace Halter Neck Sleeveless Bride. It's the first picture when you google search.

* * *

Bran didn't speak as he appeared around the corner his parents joining his side immediately. He wore his Stark cloak with pride for the last time. Bran stiffen ignoring his father look as his eyes locked with Joffrey at the end of the isle. Joffrey wore his royal attire with the Barather cloak on his broad shoulders. Bran avoided his siblings eyes as he moved down the isle.

Catelyn wiped away her tears as she moved to step back as Ned lead Bran the rest of the way. Bran nodded at his father held his hand to Joffrey who smiled at the Lord before taking Bran's hand.

"You look beautiful." Joffrey whisepred.

Bran muttered his thanks. Taking a look at Joffrey, Bran now noticed the boy looked more like a royal prince than ever before.

* * *

Bran prayed that the celebration would go on forever. His father was still talking to King Robert who was trying to pull his brother Stannis's shirt down to prove something. It didn't surprised Bran that the Queen already returned to bed along with her daughter.

The king refused to allow her to take back his other son, the boy sitting beside Rickon making the younger of the two laugh. Bran narrowed his eyes as Tommen's hand moved to brush the hair behind the youngest Stark's ear.

It did surprise Bran that King Robert had yet to take a slip of wine or demand whores.

"You are stunning." Joffery whispered again. Bran was disgusted with himself because he blushed at the compliment. All night Joffrey made these compliments, pressing sweet kisses to his forehead or his hands.

"This is disgusting. Joffrey should have married me!"

The hall went quiet all eyes turned to Sansa Stark. The eldest daughter face was twisted into a look of fear as she realized she spoke to loud. She sent her mother a pleading look while Arya laughed only to have her ear pinched by Jon.

Joffrey stood immediately but King Robert was quicker, "What did you say girl?"

Ned moved to talk to his best friend but the man threw his man up. King Robert stood up, an for once in a while he looked like a true king. He didn't repeat himself as he glare down at Sansa who shrunk down into her seat.

"Forgiv-"

"Silence. You should be whipped for your disrespect." Robert roared. Stannis's hands gripped his eldest brother's holding it rubbing it between his own. "Robert. Mercy she is a child." Stannis pleaded.

"Joffrey?"

All eyes turned to Joffrey who face twisted in a snarl at the sight of the eldest daughter. "Joffrey." Bran whispered as he pulled his husband's hand to pull him back down. Joffrey moved back down taking Bran's hand in his own kissing it while staring Sansa down.

"Why would I marry a fake southern lady while I have a northern rose?" Joffrey said so sweetly but everyone could hear the mocking in his voice.

"Joffrey." Sansa cried.

"The only thing that's keeping you from being whipped is my friendship with you father and my Stannis. Now leave." King Robert snapped slamming his hand down onto the table.

Cateyln Stark immediately stood up dragging a sobbing Sansa after her with a sharp call of Arya. Robb, Jon stood up following the girls but not before called Rickon. Robb's eyes dared Tommen as Rickon moved to follow his eldest brothers. The hall was quiet until they disappeared before all eyes turned to King Robert.

"I believe it's time to bed the bride." with that King Robert stood up.

* * *

"Joffrey!"

Joffrey ignored Bran's shriek as he ripped the dress straight down his chest. Bran immediately covered his chest moving to close himself as Joffrey licked his lips.

"Your mine now Bran. Mine until your dying day."


End file.
